Various systems have been developed to provide flexible configurations for vehicle interiors to accommodate a varying number of passengers in addition to cargo of different shapes and sizes. Reconfigurable seating options often provide for a significant increase in the area available to transport cargo when needed. However, cargo restraint or management systems are typically not provided for this reconfigurable space. Various types of OEM and after-market accessories have been developed for use in organizing and securing cargo. However, currently available cargo management, organization, and/or restraint systems may also occupy significant space when not in use, may be removed from the vehicle so that they are not available when needed, or may interfere with loading or unloading bulky or heavy cargo. In addition, such systems are often not aesthetically pleasing to consumers, particularly when not being used.